fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Ship
Background If you came from Chapter 16 (Eliwood's Story): After speaking with the Ostian spy Leila, Eliwood realizes he must travel to Valor, the Dread Isle. They head straight to the port city of Badon seeking passage. After a long journey, they spot a fog-enshrouded isle on the horizon. Eliwood's father is on the isle, as is the Dragon's Gate. As they draw closer to the isle, Eliwood no longer fears that his father might be one of the conspirators. As the moment of truth nears, Eliwood only prays that he is safe. If you came from Chapter 16x (Eliwood's Story): Fargus's ship sails along smoothly. At last, they spot a fog-enshrouded isle on the horizon. Eliwood's father is on the isle, as is the Dragon's Gate. As they draw closer to the isle, Eliwood no longer fears that his father might be one of the conspirators. As the moment of truth nears, Eliwood only prays that he is safe. If you came from Chapter 17x (Hector Story) Fargus's ship sails along smoothly. At last, they spot a fog-enshrouded isle on the horizon. According to Leila's information, the enemy is gathering there. Darin, the marquess of Laus, the Black Fang assassins, the mysterious Nergal, and his henchman, Ephidel. As the island draws closer, Hector hears death whispering on the wind. Chapter Information Pirate Ship is Chapter E17/H18 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. On the ship, Eliwood asks Fargus why he would give them free passage to the Dread Isle when no one else in the village would. Fargus says that he was impressed with their courage, and believed that they would be the ones to survive the Dread Isle. Eliwood promises to return, and Fargus says they'll weigh anchor and wait for Eliwood's group. Dart appears and says that a dory with someone on it is floating nearby. Fargus says to bring it in, then mentions that anything drifting around here must have come from the Dread Isle. When the dory is pulled aboard, they find Ninian on it. She wakes up, and Lyn asks her a few questions, but Eliwood notices that something's wrong with her. At that moment, Dart reports to Fargus that pirate ships were approaching from the northwest. He doesn't recognize the flag's pattern, but Fargus says that they're in his waters, so it doesn't matter. Before he can board and attack them, the ship shakes, and someone screams that the hull's been breached and they're taking on water. Fargus tells his crew to take care of it, but they say they need it, that it's up to the galley. Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn convince Fargus to let them handle the enemies while he plugs up the hole. Eliwood tells Lyn to move Ninian to a nearby room, and the battle begins. If 11 turns pass, Fargus and his crew will appear and clear out the remaining enemies. If Zoldam is killed before then, they will appear right after you kill him, only to find you've already routed them. Either way, when the battle is done, Ninian steps out of the room, and when Eliwood mentions her name, she seems confused and says that her head is foggy. Fargus says that the men who attacked the ship seemed to be after her, and asks if Eliwood would take her with him. At first, Hector refuses, saying they're going to a dangerous place. Lyn speaks up and says that the last time she saw Ninian, they were being chased by some dark-robed men. She figures it must be the Black Fang, and if so, they should keep her with them and not leave her behind. On the island, Fargus says that he'll stay around for two weeks, and Hector says that's more than enough time. If Dart wasn't killed in Chapter 16x/17x, or if the chapter wasn't visited, Fargus will mention that he's got "a half-wit sailor who wants to go sight-seeing," and sends Dart off with Eliwood's group. Eliwood's Story Initial Enemies Total: 18 *Zoldam (Boss): Shaman L18 w/ Luna, Speedwings *1 Archer L4 w/ Steel Bow, Red Gem* *1 Mercenary L5 w/ Lancereaver, Pure Water* *1 Mercenary L5 w/ Longsword* *2 Mercenary L6 w/ Iron Sword *1 Mercenary L6 w/ Iron Sword, Vulnerary *1 Mercenary L6 w/ Steel Sword *2 Mercenaries L8 w/ Iron Sword *1 Shaman L4 w/ Flux, Pure Water *1 Shaman L6 w/ Flux, Guiding Ring* *1 Shaman L6 w/ Nosferatu, Pure Water *3 Shamans L7 w/ Flux *2 Shamans L7 w/ Flux, Vulnerary *''' denotes an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements Total: 15 *Turn 3 and 10, from the north of the eastern ship: **1 Myrmidon L4 w/ Armorslayer *Turn 3 and 10, from the Stairs on the eastern ship: **1 Mercenary L4 w/ Iron Sword *Turn 5, from the Stairs on the western ship: **1 Shaman L5 w/ Flux **1 Shaman L6 w/ Flux *After the Turn 7 Player Phase, a ship will appear from the south with the following: **1 Mercenary L5 w/ Slim Sword **1 Mercenary L5 w/ Iron Sword **1 Myrmidon L5 w/ Steel Sword **1 Shaman L6 w/ Flux *Turn 9, from the Stairs on the southern ship: **1 Mercenary L4 w/ Iron Sword **1 Mercenary L5 w/ Iron Sword *Turn 9, from the west of the southern ship: **1 Pegasus Knight L5 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 9, from the east of the southern ship: **1 Pegasus Knight L5 w/ Slim Lance *Turn 9, from the south of the eastern ship: **1 Myrmidon L5 w/ Iron Sword Hector's Story Initial Enemies * Zoldam (Boss): Shaman L18 w/ Luna, Speedwing * 1 Archer L4 w/ Steel Bow, Red Gem* * 1 Mercenary L5 w/ Lancereaver, Pure Water* * 1 Mercenary L5 w/ Longsword* * 1 Mercenary L8 w/ Steel Sword * 1 Peg Knight L6 w/ Steel Lance, Vulnerary * 1 Peg Knight L7 w/ Iron Lance, Vulnerary * 1 Peg Knight L8 w/ Iron Lance, Vulnerary * 1 Shaman L4 w/ Flux, Pure Water * 1 Shaman L6 w/ Flux, Guiding Ring* * 1 Shaman L6 w/ Nosferatu, Pure Water '''* denotes an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements *Turn 3 and 10, from the north of the eastern ship: **1 Myrmidon L4 w/ Armorslayer *Turn 3 and 10, from the Stairs on the eastern ship: **1 Mercenary L4 w/ Iron Sword *Turn 5, from the Stairs on the western ship: **1 Shaman L5 w/ Flux **1 Shaman L6 w/ Flux *After the Turn 7 Player Phase, a ship will appear from the south with the following: **1 Mercenary L5 w/ Slim Sword **1 Mercenary L5 w/ Iron Sword **1 Myrmidon L5 w/ Steel Sword **1 Shaman L6 w/ Flux *Turn 9, from the Stairs on the southern ship: **1 Pegasus Knight L4 w/ Iron Lance **1 Pegasus Knight L5 w/ Iron Lance *Turn 9, from the west of the southern ship: **1 Pegasus Knight L5 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 9, from the east of the southern ship: **1 Pegasus Knight L5 w/ Slim Lance *Turn 9, from the south of the eastern ship: **1 Pegasus Knight L5 w/ Iron Lance Shops Vendor *Vulnerary: 300 G *Door Key: 50 G *Heal: 600 G *Mend: 1000 G *Fire: 560 G *Thunder: 700 G *Lightning: 630 G *Flux: 900 G Armory *Iron Sword: 460 G *Steel Sword: 600 G *Steel Lance: 480 G *Javelin: 400 G *Steel Axe: 360 G *Hand Axe: 300 G *Iron Bow: 540 G *Steel Bow: 720 G Strategy The first thing you'll note in Eliwood Mode is that three of the total enemies do NOT use a sword or dark magic. However, this does not mean send Oswin and your Cavaliers to the right, Lucius, Florina and Canas to the left. Rather, watch for things like the Shamans' Nosferatu tomes and the Longsword, Armorslayer and Lancereaver. The boss, Zoldam, is an interesting case; given his Luna tome with 15 Res, Lucius, Florina and Canas will have a much harder time with him than a high-HP, physical character. (Luna does 12 damage, and watch out for the occasional crit.) You should definitely have Matthew steal his Speedwing, but rescue him with a horseback unit so he won't get hurt by Zoldam's Luna. Generally, you should use this chapter as a chance to train your units because of the selection of specifically dark magic and sword users, plus the bridges making it easy to block the flow of enemies. Buy whatever you might need in the stores. Hector Mode has a very notable change - there are more Pegasi instead of Myrmidons. They shouldn't be too much of a problem, but their main benefit is mobility while your units are stuck on bridges. Trivia *Anna's boyfriend Jake appears at the start of this chapter if you talked to her in the pub at The Port of Badon and shows you where the shop and armory is. This is his only appearance in the GBA games. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters